1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus like a liquid crystal display includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a display part disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines.
The display panel includes a display area in which an image is displayed, and a non-display area in which the image is not displayed. However, since connection lines used to connect a gate driver to the gate lines or a data driver to the data lines are disposed in the non-display area, the area of the non-display area is increased.